The authors are attempting to find tumor markers in pancreatic secretions obtained from human beings at surgery and by ERCP, then to separate the proteins by isoelectric focusing and, finally, analyze the protein patterns using a densitometer which has been coupled with a small computer. The computer then averages and determines statistically the gravities of proteins in each peak, and compares normal secretions from those of patients with cancer and chronic pancreatitis.